The present invention relates to an improved process for gratings able to resist dizziness, enhance displayed color, eliminate static electricity and block radiation. Such gratings apply both to large and small TFT-LCDs or PDPs, helping them resist dizziness, enhance color displayed on the monitors, eliminate static electricity and block radiation.
Development of technology has given an impetus to the prevalence of computers and televisions. The time that people expose to the radiation of monitors is getting longer. Having one""s eyes exposed to radiation for such a long time would lead to many vision diseases, such as nearsightedness, astigmatism, cataract and serious vision impairment. Therefore, radiation-resistant monitors have become an important issue for today""s monitor makers who have been trying to provide their customers with high-quality, low radiation and cost-effective monitors.
The radiation and static electricity caused by current TFT-LCDs or PDPs put the audience in danger. To protect the viewers from radiation, a grating is usually appended in front of the monitor for separation. Such gratings are usually a glass substrate plated with several films to block radiation and static electricity.
However, as the size of the monitors increase, it has become even hard to volume produce the glass substrate that eliminates static electricity and blocks radiation because the limitation of producing equipment and film processing.
Current glass substrate that eliminates static electricity and blocks radiation is made by sputtering that plates the glass substrate with several films. This method, however, limits the coating area and cannot apply to large substrates. This is because the larger area it is, the more likely the films peel off. This method usually applies to 15xe2x80x3-20xe2x80x3 substrates only and would not fit those whose area is more than 30xe2x80x3, thus restricts the volume of production. In a word, sputtering can""t be used in large monitors"" glass substrates that require volume production.
Moreover, when the resistivity of large PDPs"" monitor achieves 300, the viewers get dizzy and vision illness. All of these are the technical bottlenecks that current monitor makers try to overcome.
Because of the inappropriate grating process for large TFT-LCDs or PDPs, the industry has been devoted to developing an alternative.
In view of such gratings that only apply to small-sized TFT-LCDs or PDPs and thus not fit for mass production, the inventor for the present invention has been devoted to developing a process for gratings able to resist dizziness, enhance displayed color, block radiation and eliminate static electricity.
The main objective for the present invention is to provide a simple process for gratings able to resist dizziness, enhance displayed color, block radiation and eliminate static electricity, which not only applies to mass production but also reduces the cost. Such gratings are suitable for large and small TFT-LCDs or PDPs.
The present invention consists of a large enhanced substrate coated with several films of nano-particles that could prevent dizziness. In this way, the surface of the substrate is able to block radiation and reduce dizziness as well as enhance the capability of light-absorption. With the static-electricity-resistant layer attached on the surface, the grating can eliminate static electricity. This layer is a conductive metal net composed of conductive nano fibers with PET or PC as the base. Therefore, the gratings coated with several dizziness-resistant films and a static-electricity-resistant layer can resist dizziness, enhance displayed color, block radiation and eliminate static electricity. With only a few of films and a static-electricity-resistant layer attached on the substrate, this grating process would apply to large substrates, making the manufacturing easier and reducing manufacturing cost, thus makes fabrication more cost-effective.
In the following, the embodiment illustrated is used to describe the detailed structural characteristics and operation action for the present invention.